A Broken Road
by TheAnimatedTwilighter
Summary: Bella Cullen was a vampire that was coveted by many and feared by more. Where would her "existence" end up when her ice cold heart falls victim too a pair of green human eyes.
1. Checkmate

A Broken Road

By The Animated Twilighter

Summary:

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen was a rather interesting creature that was coveted by many of the vampire race. What would happen when her cold and impenetrable heart fell victim to the charms of a young human boy?

Chapter 1:

(BPOV)

Another box to pack, another room to forget and yet another town to leave behind. This is how it was for us, every four or five years we move, never long enough for people to build ties or bonds towards our family.

It was better that way.

A family like ours was rare, there was only one other like us. Our race or species was wary of each other, it was a predator thing, I presume.

As I finished loading the van with yet another box I heard the other van roar too life and then Carlisle and Esme were off to our new "_home"_.

Jasper and Alice soon followed them and Rosalie and Emmet were almost ready to leave as I started activating the metal roller doors and the security system on the house. In maybe three or four decades we might just come back to the little town of Hydaburg Alaska.

Rosalie and Emmet just left with the Jeep and I soon followed with the Mercedes Van. We were moving too Forks Washington, again. Carlisle felt that it was time to go back to the little green town of Forks, it's been almost seventy years.

Carlisle was going back to the hospital and Esme was renovating the house again and help restore two Victorian houses in Seattle. The rest of us, we were going to attend school. Again.

Alice was being extremely secretive for the last week. Something must be going on with my little pixie sister as Alice was the poster child of exuberance. I had a bad feeling about whatever secret she was keeping.

As I finally pulled into the yard of our house in Forks I noticed that everything was already tidied, the white sheets were gone, the metal roller doors were opened, the garage door was open and the house looked alive. Esme must have gotten busy as soon as they got here.

I parked the Van and started unloading the boxes. It only took me about five minutes.

Soon we all settled into the house and Esme and Carlisle went hunting. Emmet already broke two remote controls, Rosalie was sitting in a lounge chair reading yet another fashion magazine, Jasper was polishing one of his old guns that reminded him of his time in Texas and Alice was shopping online and getting the _"feel"_ of the malls and trends in the town.

I flopped down into the rather large couch and just decided to watch Emmet and his antics, attacking yet another video game controller. Most of the time my brother was more entertaining than a live comedy show.

Tomorrow was school and to say I was dreading it was the understatement of the year. I have been too school more times that I can count in my hundred years on Earth. I've studied every imaginable major or degree and I've been to each and every Ivy League school known.

Emmet and Alice loved the _"thrill"_ of a new school or in Emmet's case new humans to freak out. Rosalie didn't really care for much, as long as she could feel the stares from the human girls knowing that they will never achieve her beauty was enough for her, Jasper and I on the other hand hated the human contact, he was struggling with our diet and I just hated the stares and the gossip that surrounded us in each and every town.

I decided a hunt would be in order as the night was taking its own time to pass by. I greeted my siblings and then headed into the thick green woods that always reminded me of a bad homemade horror film where the woman ends up running into the woods in her pajamas.

I walked into the thick greenery and crouched down into the moss covered ground letting my senses take over and the scents and sounds of the forest consume me. I heard the soft crunches on the grass as a small rodent ran over it about seven miles away, I heard the flutters of a set of butterfly wings, the smell of flowers and small animals filled my flared nostrils as I started to recognize the different scents of the animals.

The sound and smells of a small pack of deer caught my attention and I silently and swiftly took to the trees, jumping from one tree branch to the next, nearing my target.

I jumped out of the trees about a half mile from the group of deer and then crouched into a thicket of bushes, watching and listening. A soft cat like growl caught my attention and I turned my head into the direction that it resounded from and spotted a large mountain lion.

The mountain lion's eyes were trained on the deer and he hadn't noticed me yet. Poor predator, he might have thought that he was invisible, no one was a threat to him as he was on the top of the food chain.

I waited, barely breathing and watching the lion for his move, his decision. It was like a long outstretched chess game where the queen was anticipating the next move before she attacked and claimed it all.

All was quiet the deers grazing about, not even aware of the dangerous creatures battling it out for dominance and victory.

It was a sudden decision on the lion's behalf as he lunged of off the log he was perched towards the deer and my instincts drove me towards the lion in mid-air, I wrap my arms around its body, bringing it to the ground and breaking its neck in mere seconds. A soft growl escaped my lips as my fangs penetrated its skin and the warm liquid filled my mouth and slowly flowed down my throat.

"Checkmate."


	2. Damnation of the Pawn

The world is a selfish place, no one really gets exposed to it, but by some law of intereference a young boy with rich auburn hair and emerald like eyes has been thrown into the pot of the cruel and honest reality.

Yet he kept sane, how is the one thing we will never know.

Life was always a challenge in the sense of figuring out who he was and where he belonged.

His mother, Renee Swan, was a wonderful woman, selfless yet full of adventure.

His father though, that was the million dollar question, who was his father, all he had was a name and a few photos to try and familiarize himself with this man who claimed to have shared his DNA.

Edward Anthony Swan was a single child born to a single mother who fell pregnant with him at the young age of 16, his father was never there, never involved, he only sent money once a month, money they did not need!

As life and its cruelty would have, Renee passed away and Edward has been put into the car of his stranger of a father, County Judge and avid family man, Charles Masen.

All he knew of this man was that he married a woman named Sue and that she had two kids from her previous marriage and now they are expecting a busting bundle of joy.

Edward really tried not to gag at the sound of the typical **"American dream" **family story that surrounded his upcoming doom.

He preffered the life he had, adventure, challenges and never being stuck in same place for more then a semester. The life he had with his mother was what he craved.

At sixteen years of age Edward was very mature, old soul if you would, his mother always teased him about it.

Edward stared dejectedly out of the plane window and sighed. He knew what awaited him.

A gloomy town, buried under a near constant cloud of rain, a population of less then ten thousand people and one highschool.

He couldn't fathom how he was related to someone who considered that place a wonderful place to live. Edward craved the sun and the blistering heat of Phoenix, Texas, anywhere really, as long as the heat was present.

As the plae descended into Sea-Tac airport Edward knew his fate was sealed, he would do anything he could after he graduated to cut his ties and run. His uncle would welcome him back in Texas on the ranch with open arms.

He got of the plane and waited by the baggage area for his two black suitcases and his guitar. He smiled at the memory when his mother took him to a music store in Lousiana, she was such a pure soul.

As Edward grabbed his bags, he set them down and pulled out his white Stetson hat and then proceeded to place it on his unry head of hair, he then proceeded to the front doors where he knew the car service his family used would be waiting for him to drive him to his doom.

He sighed as he climbed into the black car. The driver smiled sadly at him then proceeded to start the car and drive to Forks, Washington. Edward settled into the seat, lowered his hat and closed his eyes.

Time passed differently here, it seemed, too slow for his liking.

When the driver anounced that they have reached the Masen house, Edward fought the urge to run. He knew what this meant.

He, Edward Anthony Swan, was just a pawn piece that was being moved from the safe harbor of his home to the unknown battlefield.

All that he waited upon now was the fearful checkmate that would resound from the challenging team. Metaphorically waiting for the other shoe to drop, maybe the other shoe held his adventure and his happily ever after.

He knew that a happily ever after was not a guarantee in life and that he didn't seem to fit into your everyday **"****American Dream" **life, but he could hope.

Edward grabbed his suitcases and bid farewell to the man that delivered him to his damnation then turned and faced the white walled house in front of him.

He knew there would be now running now.

He rapped his knuckles against the door and waited for someone to open the door, time ticked by it seemed.

The door was pulled open suddenly and he fought the urge to roll his eyes at the sight in front of him, the term _"__barefoot and pregnant and close to the kitchen"_ ran through his mind, something his uncle usually said.

He tipped the front of his hat and smiled. "Good morning ma'am, I am Edward, I was told my _father_ resided here." He tried his best not to sneer at the term of his sperm donor.

"Oh dearie me! You're here early son, your dad will be here shortly, he is still at work, come on in." The short dark skinned woman ushered him into the house.

He took a deep breath and stepped over the threshold.

This was the battle field

A battle field he didn't dare to wish himself on, yet life had cruelly dumped him here on the entrance area of this house, trying not to listen to the fussing woman blaring in the background.

Edward sighed dejectedly and looked to the woman. "Ma'am where might my room be? I would like to freshen up." She smiled at him and then pointed to the stairs.

"Third door on your right, bathroom is right next to it, Seth is already up there, waiting for his new roommate." She winked at him.

Edward cringed internally at the prospect of sharing a room. It was not normal.

He grabbed hold of his suitcases once more and took to the stairs. He finally reached the room and pushed the door open.

There were two single beds, one against the wall, by the window and the other pressed against the other wall with a dark skinned boy on top of it, reading what seemed to be a school assigned book.

As soon as Seth heard the door push further open he looked up and smiled. "Welcome to Hell, aka Forks. You must be Edward, I'm Seth Clearwater."

Edward removed his Stetson and just nodded to the boy, he then moved to the bed by the window, assuming that it was his.

"Well then you just dump and settle I'm heading to the Rez." The boy hopped of the bed and headed out the door.

Edward removed his cell phone from his pocket and stared at the screen, it had a picture of him and his mother on, he took the photo just before they went sky diving. That was her last wish, he couldn't deny her that.

The next day he would start at the local school, he just hoped that it wouldn't be as bad as this. He hoped it would be somewhat normal. He hoped that he might be able to find his Queen Piece or maybe a fellow pawn.

Now if only he knew what the next move would result in.


	3. I bite

**A/N: I take it everyone has noticed that a/n's aren't really important to me but I want to thank everyone who has been reading my story and I appreciate your reviews. Oh don't worry im not one of those ****_"If you don't review I wont post authors"_**** I enjoy writing so I wont hold a review over your head**

**Im sure you've noticed that my POV is narrative, I enjoy narrative, its easier to be descriptive and switch between characters without changing the pov**

**So here we go!**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 3 - I do Bite

Things seem to revolve around one thing in the school in Forks : Attention. Seemed like the other students were addicted to it.

All except a family of rather odd students sitting at the table in the far corner of the lunch room. Edward ran his hand through his hair as he walked into the lunch room.

The gossip in the small town was unnerving to Edward, to add to it all, the girls were worse! They kept throwing themselves at him, pressing themselves against him and proposing rather despicable things.

He knew small towns were awful but this was just another level of sickening! He hated this. Edward finally found some peace in the back corner of the lunch room, he sat on the floor with his back against the wall.

Edward had a passion for people watching, a quiet hobby you would say. If only they knew what he found out that way.

The Cullen siblings were already annoyed by the time lunch break approached, especially Bella. Some idiot named Mike decided he wanted to push her against a wall and make out with her.

She did not take well to groping and Mike was sent to the emergency room with a broken hand, yet Bella still felt violated and disgusted. This was why she hated high school, it took both her brothers to stop her from just draining the pitiful human.

She knew her father would forgive her, he always did but she didn't want the damn pity party. She was the Queen of the chessboard and she would not disappiont.

Bella sat down between her brothers and her sisters moved to sit next to their respective mates. It was routine for them.

Her brothers were overbearing and overprotective. Sometimes they had a valid reason, most times not.

Bella ran a hand through her long locks just as a rather loud thump caught her attention on the other side of the cafeteria. She looked in the direction and spotted a human boy who seemed to be new or out of place. Either or but she had never seen such a beautiful male specimen. Oddly enough, she had seen her fair share of vampire men and human men but this boy made her dead heart burn with want.

She pulled her gaze away from his face and pointedly glared at her pixie sister. "Is that what you've been so giddy about Alice?" Her voice was a mere whisper but anger at her sister's secrecy rang through it. "Alice just enlighten me exactly what did you see?"

Alice knew Bella hated secrets, hell, everyone knew it. Alice took a deep and unnessecary breath. "He is what you have been waiting for. He just moved her this weekend but there is something that will change for him, a friend or someone hurts him, I don't know how but somehow he ends up at our house just after midnight tonight."

Bella merely nodded at her sister then looked back at the human, commiting him to her memories, he had a strong prominent jaw, soft lips that were the colors of strawberries, his skin was pale, not nearly as pale as theirs, his nose was adorable, the kind that made you want to kiss the tip of it, then there were his beautiful, enchanting emerald eyes that shone with live. Though hurt was there.

He seemed to be watching everyone, it looked like he was concentrating on each and every student there. Suddenly his gaze was on her, piercing her dead heart and restarting it at the same time.

Bella shook hear head at her thoughts and then started to move to get rid of the awful smelling human food.

The things they did to stay humane were sometimes such a bother. Ingesting human food was terrible, tasted like dirt and their bodies could not digest it.

Bella knew something about the human boy was attracting her to him and she hated having contact with humans but she craved his company, she wanted to hear his voice.

The bell rang and Bella walked to her next class, AP Biology.

Edward soon left the cafeteria and headed to AP Biology, hoping that maybe he wouldn't be bored to death with this class.

As Bella stepped into the class room she had to fight the urge to gag at the combination of the human sweat, blood and all the chemicals that permeated the air. This was what she hated the most, the confined spaces with humans at this time of day was not boding well for her and her sense of smell.

Her phone vibrated as she reached her seat, she pulled it out and opened the text _"__Vampires don't gag sis! EmBear"_. She rolled her eyes at her brother and replied _"__You do not know what this smells like, you might be able to compare it to the pack of mutts. Belly"_

She pushed her phone into her pocket as the door opened and the teacher walked in. He look like he was over excited, which was a regular occurrence, he reminded her of a court jester with a brain. Soon after the god like human walked in, he look bored, she could clearly relate.

Edward walked to the front of the class and handed the form to his giddy teacher. "Oh boy new blood!" the teacher chuckled after his failed attempt at lightening the mood in the class. He pointed Edward to the seat next to Bella, the only available seat in the class.

Edward looked up at his new lab partner and just nodded his head in greeting. He then proceeded to retrieve his books from his bag.

Bella could help her reaction but her bottom lip was being chewed into smithereens as she watched his actions from the corner of her eye. He was mesmerizing, his actions seemed so calculated yet normal, as if this was who he was.

She took the time to admire his attire, the black and stone wash jeans were form fitting and his dark brown distressed leather cowboy boots caused her mouth to dry up, she then moved upwards and noticed that he was wearing a classic band tee shirt, which band she was not sure yet as she couldn't see the front of his shirt. That didn't matter much because this human boy was leaving the indestructible Bella Cullen speechless, with a case of cotton mouth and a terrible desire to rub her thighs together.

She didn't understand what this human was doing to her, sure she had met many men but none had this effect on her, she was a hundred year old vampire that was being wrapped around the little finger of a human without him being aware of it.

Bella lowered her head, letting her chocolate hair form a curtain between her and the human boy, when she noticed a note on her desk.

_"__Hi I'm Edward, I don't bite"_

Bella stared at the note for a total of five seconds, trying to make sure she read it right.

She quickly grabbed her pen and replied.

_"__Bella and I do bite"_


	4. Blubbering

_**Yes, yes I know its been a while but here ya go, a really nice and longer chapter.**_

Edward stared at the note, not sure what to make of it. He blinked a few times to ensure that he read it correctly.

He knew the moment he saw Bella that he had found his Queen yet he acted like a pawn, nervous and unsure. Well atleast he got what he wanted. Her name.

Bella chuckled to herself as she watched Edward, humans were so guliable. At that moment the Jester of a teacher decided to hand out partnered assignments. Bella groaned at the thought of it, Edward though thought he had hit the lottery.

The day turned out to be somewhat succesful in the pawn's eyes, if only he knew how deadly his Queen was.

The bell rang and saved by the bell rang through Bella's mind as she packed up and exited the class room before Edward barely had a chance to squeek out a word.

Edward sighed as he watched Bella literally ran out of the class. He so badly wanted to talk to her.

Edward's heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. Bella was his Queen and he didn't know how to get to her. As he walked to his last class he wondered how he, a mere pawn, could reach out across the ranks and be fortunate enough too woo his Queen.

Bella though ran straight out of class towards the hospital, Forks' forestry was her biggest ally at the moment. As she reached Carlisle's office, she knew he was already waiting for her, she pushed the door open and flopped onto the couch. "Can a vampire fall in love?" Her qeustion slipped past her lips.

Carlisle smiled at his youngest child. She was so innocent and so pure, changed at 16 didn't hinder her at all. "Yes Isabella, Esme was human, you know that."

Bella sighed as her memory teased her with those emerald eyes. "I don't know what to do Carlisle, my dead heart screams for him, yet I know bringing him into my life specifically is a risk, I'll be lucky if I can stay here the alotted time, before they find me again. What do I do?"

Carlisle hated what this life has done to Bella,n her powers were always a magnet to others. They always found her, Bella though always knew months before and she always left to protect the family, once the threat is gone, she returns.

Emmet and Rosalie accompanied her once, when they came back they were terrified of their sister for the better part of a decade.

Emmet was the brawn of the family, or so he thought, he witnessed a "Bellafit" as he called it and swore to never piss her of.

Bella knew her powers were terrifying and till this day she does not know what brought them on. Her human life was a pitiful one yet her awakening into the vampire world was perfect. She knew she belonged in this life.

Carlisle knew Bella needed a strong mate and this human would need to be changed as soon as Bella agrees to it. "Bella, just take it one day at a time and be happy, let the boy in."

Bella nodded to her father and then made her way out of the hospital. She took the trees, running as fast as her feet could carry her. She finally reached the house as the sun set only to find the meddling pixie on the porch, talking to Edward of all people.

Bella crouched behind a tree and listened to the conversation. "Hi I'm Alice, you must be Edward. It's so nice to meet you, what can I do for you." She heard Edward's short intake of breathe. "Uhm.. Is Bella here? I just wanna talk to someone." Alice knew Bella was there listening to the conversation and she growled under her breath hoping her sister would move her ass. Alice knew this was an important part for the relationship.

Bella grunted at her sister's forwardness. Only Alice would be so exhausting. She then quietly scaled the back of the house and cleaned herself up as she heard Alice explain to Edward that Bella was having a quick shower.

Jasper and Emmet were in the lounge already placing bets as to what Bella would do to the little human boy. Emmet voted that things would be peachy and Bella would fall for the bronze headed idiot and then trash the house with some rather primal activities, Jasper though, he was a sadistic brother and Bella loved that about him, he was betting that she was going to tease and torture the living lust out of the boy.

Alice invited Edward into the house and immediately Jasper and Emmet _seemed_ occupied by the game console. Alice rolled her eyes at them and then started to give Edward a tour of the house, she introduced him to Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle.

Bella finally emerged from her room, wearing jeans and a navy blue t-shirt that hung loosely on her body, she then proceeded to meet up with Alice and Edward in the kitchen and smiled as friendly as she could towards the human. "Well hello there pretty boy, what can I do for you?" Bella and Alice could hear Jasper and Emmet's snickering from the lounge and they both fought the urge to roll their eyes at them.

"Uhm, well I was thinking that we can talk a bit Bella, I know I'm new around here and well I just kinda well wanna get to know you." Bella could help the urge to raise an eyebrow at the boy, his heart was practically beating out of his chest and he seemed like he was on the urge to faint.

She nodded. "Sure I'll meet you outside in a sec." Bella grab her coat and her sneakers then walk towards her brothers and smacked them both on the back of their heads. "Blubbering fools I have for brothers." Alice and Rosalie both chuckled at the commotion.

Edward stood on the porch, fiddling with his jacket, he knew he was being absurd but the things his father was spewing and then Jacob who conveniently ended up on the porch of his father's house ready to argue and fight tooth and nail, convinced that the Cullen's were some odd form of "Cold One".

The people in this town lived in some cocked up imaginary world and he had to make sure that he wasn't going to turn into one of those buffoons. He knew he needed to talk to Bella, she was the only one who could answer his rather skewed questions.

Edward was pulling at his hair, a terrible habit he got from his mother, as he waited for Bella to come out. The questions he had were running rampant in his mind. Bella finally joined him outside and took hold of his hand. She then led him to the back yard where a patio set was.

Bella took a seat and then folded her legs under her body as she watched Edward sit down across from her. He seemed nervous.

Edward took a deep breath and then blurted out the first thought that crossed his mind. "The La Push people and my dad say you and your family are vampires." The words came out as an almost jumbled mess but Bella heard it all.


	5. Now you know

Bella stared at Edward for what seemed like an eternity and Edward was trying to get his nerves and breathing under control. She hasn't responded to his statement and the quiet was driving him insane.

Bella didn't know how to respond, this was against the law, this was terrible, he wasn't supposed to know this soon. This changed everything. Why didn't Alice see this and if she did, why didn't she say anything!

Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and forced him to hunt with her, she knew her sister well enough to know that now would be a good time to stay away, very far away.

Bella looked at Edward. "Well the cat is out of the bag then, so to speak." She heard Emmet chuckle from inside the house but Edward's reaction or lack thereof caught her of guard, his heart rate immediately calmed down and he looked at her and seemed as if he was fighting the urge to laugh at her.

Edward didn't know if his reaction was out of shock or out of relief to know that for once something that came out of his father's mouth was true.

"Well okay.. Uhm now what?" Edward thought he had this all planned, he knew he had questions, a lot of questions, but now his mouth was a dry desert. Bella shook her head at the human in front of her, in a few minutes he went from a blubbering buffoon, to a laughing hyena and now he is a cotton mouthed fish opening and closing his mouth the whole time.

"Well I suppose now that you know what we are, its time you get to know who we are. I am Isabella Marie Cullen. I was born in the early eighteen hundreds in Volterra Italy. My mother was a maid to a very wealthy man and his brothers. One day she didn't return home so my dad went and looked for her at work, he too never returned. Days turned into weeks and my lack of patience took control of me and I stormed into her work place, not easy to do when your dress and corset weight more than a grocery load. As I stormed in there a lot of pale faced and red eyed men stopped me and I started screaming at them to let me through so that I can find my parents. Apparently I caught the attention of one of the brothers, Aro Volturi."

"He ordered them to let me go and then he led me to a round room that had three thrones in the one corner. It seemed like an overdone Catholic Castle to me. Any ways. He bit me before I even had a chance to finish taking in the room and then three days later woke up in a room and twelve other vampires that were pressed up against a wall by an invisible force and Carlisle was sitting next to me."

"That's my story Edward. Now you know more than my own siblings knew about me. What are you going to do with that information now?"

Edward was sitting across from me and he looked as pale as a vampire.

Bella sighed and lifted herself off the chair and started walking towards the house. She never begged or pleaded with anyone to approve of her or of what she was, she didn't need the approval of a beautiful human boy to be happy... Right?

Edward sat at the table, replaying the story over and over again. Her parents ripped from her at such a young age and then someone else deciding her fate so many years ago. How did she survive? What was pressing the vampires in her story against a wall though? He couldn't understand that, weren't vampires impossibly strong?

Was Bella really over two hundred years old? So now what? What was he going to do now? Could he just leave her be now? Knowing that his Queen was so dangerous yet so beautiful and her soul was so alluring to him?

Edward lifted himself of the chair and started pacing up and down the lawn. Pulling at his hair, trying to figure out what move would be his best. Should he just move back into line, away from the white Queen and just go back to being a lifeless pawn or should he act on his feelings and shed the life of a pawn and offer himself up to her?

Were Vampires the only odd creatures out there or were there more? He sighed and then collapsed to his knees on the ground and let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't notice Esme walking over to him, nor did he notice her kneeling next to him. "Edward hunny, I know it is a lot to take in but we will never harm you and your decision is final. If you don't want us around, we will leave but if you want to be a part of my daughter's life then I am sure she will let you have just that. It's all up to you."

Bella reached her bedroom and flopped onto her bed. Why did she tell him the one part of her life that haunted her every day? Why did she leave the fate of her and her family in the hands of this human? Why did she crave the approval of this little human so much? She growled in frustration.

If only she knew what he would decide

Now he knew

It was all up to him now and there was nothing she could do to force his hand.


End file.
